


The Immortal

by Spikedluv



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan hears a rumor about Methos and a certain Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a crossover, but written in response to the Angel: the Series ep 5.20 The Girl in Question, so minor spoilers for that ep.
> 
> Written: May 6, 2004

Methos answered the door with a shiver of anticipation. “Hello, Duncan.”

“Methos, what in Hell are you playing at?” Duncan snapped.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play the innocent with me, Methos. The *Slayer*, for god’s sake?”

“She’s amusing company, if a little...”

“Young? Blonde? A *Slayer*?”

“I can take care of myself, MacLeod,” Methos sighed.

“Really? And what about gaining the attention of Angelus and William the Bloody?”

“It wasn’t their attention I was trying to get,” Methos purred, looking Duncan over meaningfully.

“Well, whose... Methos, what am I going to do with you?”

“Can’t wait to find out, Duncan.”

The End 


End file.
